Shattering the Fourth Wall
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: After Penny informs her of an upcoming change, Lady decides to state her opinion to the nice Ninjas Dante words for. M for violence and references. Lady Dante


"Lady! Lady!"

The young woman turned as the blonde girl ran over. She smiled, blinking her two toned eyes as she worked in her bike's engine. Lady had warmed up to the girl, and despite Penny finding her mother she still liked to hang out at the Devil May Cry. Even as the years passed.

"What's up Penny?"  
"You know the company you and Dante and Trish work for?"  
"Cap something. Think they sold our contracts to Ninjas or something. What is it?"  
"Well..." Penny, now in high school, dug into her backpack.  
"They came up with another new look for Dante?"

"Really now?" Lady smirked. She'd liked when Dante got stubble and started holding a rose in his teeth. She'd liked her new look too. What she really liked was Dante with stubble without his new outfit. Hell, there were mornings she could barely do the walk of shame out of The Devil May cry.

"What do you think? I think he's just dreamy!"

Lady turned to see the picture Penny was holding and dropped her wrench.

"What happened to his **hair**? Why is he banged up?" Lady raised an eyebrow. Dante didn't bruise-hell, he didn't scar.  
"It's supposed to be his new look. Like how the demon hunter got where he is. He reminds me of this guy in these vampire romance novels I've been reading, all brooding and dark."  
"Vampire romance?" Lady raised an eyebrow. _Dark and Brooding Dante?_ She shook her head. _That's not right_. "Penny?"  
"Yeah?" Penny was sitting down, the book she held had an apple on the front.  
"Know where I can find these ninjas?"

* * *

For people taking the name Ninja, Lady thought the CEO's looked like wimps. She was on the skyscraper a short distance, watching their meeting through binoculars. She was on a Helipad, straddling her bike, rocket launcher on her back. They'd organized a meeting-if she was reading lips right, about the 'fan response'. The artist, the programmers, the action artist-they were all check.

Lady smirked as the image of Dante's 'new look' appeared on the projector screen. She picked up a gun, a sniper rifle, peeked through, and took a single shot.

As they noticed the hole through the screen-in the new design's head-Lady pulled down her goggles, revved the engine, and shot off the platform.

She'd been a couple stories above them, so Lady burst through the window as if dropped from the Heavens. They scattered as she screeched the motorcycle to a stop on the conference table.

"Who the Hell are you?" The CEO shouted as Lady shot off his tie. He yelped, falling back as she yanked off her helmet.  
"A woman who likes her lover bad ass, cocky, and knows his silver hair is natural." Lady snapped.

The CEO looked baffled, reaching for his security switch as the artist ran over to him. Lady flung a knife, sinking it deep into the alarm button. he pulled his hand back as the artist began to speak rapidly. The CEO's eyes went wide as he faced Lady.  
"**You're** Mary!"

Lady's eyes flared with rage.  
"My name-" She shot a bullet through his shoe. "-Is Lady!"  
"That was Italian!" He whined as his foot began to bleed.  
"What the Hell-" Lady pointed at the 'new look', "-Is the Deal?"  
"We wanted to attract a new crowd." The CEO exclaimed.  
"Do you like the love-hate Dante and I have?" She hissed.  
"Well-"  
"Well I don't like pansy ass Emo boys who mope about their 'oh so dark' pasts. Dante doesn't give a damn about the fact that's he's half Demon, not beyond that it makes him damn hard to kill or even injure. That makes him cocky. He doesn't care what people think of him. So this pansy-" She waved her hand at the screen. "Is not Dante. Dante would push me up against a wall in Time Square on New Year's Eve and take me right there, and he'd take me hard until I couldn't walk right! This wanker-" She waved again. "Would wanna lay in a field and hold hands. Mind you, I wouldn't let him near me, pansy as he is."

"But the money..." The CEO whined.  
"Fine. I spoke reason, let's try force." Lady pulled the guns from her thigh. "Count the shells, motha-"

When the smoke cleared, the artist realized he was the last alive. Blood splattered the walls and gun powder burned his nose. Lady was almost calm, going through his portfolio.  
"These the designs?" She asked as he stood slowly.  
"Rejected ones." He replied. Lady laughed lightly.  
"Try again." She held up a picture-the sketch of silver haired Dante shirtless in suspenders. "I like this one. Would totally bring him home."  
"If they don't approve?" The artist stammered. Lady laughed and waved her hand at the pile if gun shot ridden bloody corpses.  
"Ask them what a bunch of teenage squealing girls buying their game is worth."

* * *

"That was weird."

Lady looked up as Dante hung up the phone. She'd dropped by his shop to use his shower, to get the blood off. She leaned against the wall, wrapped in a towel.  
"What is it?"  
"Our company-did you know those hat people sold us to ninjas?" The silver haired half Demon asked.  
"The cap company. Yeah?" She chuckled, having an idea.  
"Well," Dante took a swig of beer, "They were telling me how they wanted to come down and pose and shit for a new job. But before they could finish a high pitched panicked voice said 'never mind' and hung up. Any idea what that's about?"  
"Not the faintest." Lady replied, smirking lightly. Dante raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't believe you. Tell me what you did." He crossed his arms.  
"Make me." Lady replied.

He moved quickly, like always. Her towel was on the floor in moments and they were in lip lock. Dante had her to the pool table before he began to kiss her neck.

Lady smirked lightly as her lowered her onto the table.  
"So. You going to talk yet?" Dante questioned as his jacket fell.  
"Still not convinced." Lady retorted and gasped. "Dante!"  
"You challenged me." Dante replied. "I'll get you too talk." He added before catching her in a rough kiss.

This was the Dante she knew. He was silver haired, badd ass, cocky, and a bit perverted. No emo sissy would make up for it.

Lady smirked, a single thought erupting before her mind focused on the activity at hand.

_My Dante._


End file.
